Mizuki Hime
Hime Mizuki (水木姫 Mizuki Hime?) is one of main Cures from 2 Light Pretty Cure! is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and fairytale. Though popular with the boys. Hime is the popular idol at Pikaroka Town, she doesn't have any friend until she meets Rena Ishikawa.Her alter ego is Cure Moon. Appearance As Hime, She has very curly orange hair with a flower hair clip, her eyes are purple. As Cure Moon, she wear a traditional Japanese influence in her design with purple color themed and have a long purple hair and blue-green colored eyes. Personality As Hime who known as an idol,she has a bright and energetic girl. She good at fashion and singing. She is also have a "bright smile", anyone can fall in love with her with Hime's smile. But, when normal life, She is shown as elegant,cold and quiet, but also quite understanding. She is quite modest, and very loves fairytales story especially Kaguya Hime and flowers. After , meet with Rena and Wish her personality change become more easygoing and friendly person. History While born in rich family being good at academics and sports due to constant pressure, she was always alone because her parents was busy for working and no time for care to her. <-- Hime always waiting her parents go home at afternoon. Her bulter Yasunaga become afraid with Hime's health, He become thinking how to make Hime become Happy. Yasunaga become search A FairyTale Book Story and give it to Hime and create "Fairy Tale Room at Mizuki's Home". <- Hime began to read FairyTale story and become happy when read it. <--Hime got a flower by a mysterious boy named "Hiro" when in the mountain. When she and Yasunaga go to mountain for holiday, Hime meets a mysterious boy named Hiro, who give her a flower. This is make Hime more happy, and she think She fall in love with Hiro when child. <-- Hime waiting Hiro Because of that Young Hime always waiting in the mountain when she first meet with Hiro, but Hiro never come again. Role In The Plot Relationships Rena Ishikawa - First they relationship didn't good but when episode 3 they relationship grow up and become bstfriend so quickly. She is a bit jealous of Rena. Jellal Fernandes - She fall in love with Jellal when she first meet with him. And then they become a couple at episode 47, before Hime go to fighting Dark Destiny. Dark Destiny - when they first met, she thought Dark Destiny is Jellal that makes it wrong. Hime also very concerned about the Dark Destiny. Yasunaga - He is Hime's bulter. She considers Yasunaga as his own father. Hiro Hayami - He is Hime's first love when she young. Hime was suprise when he was also the part of Dark Kingdom. Cure Moon "The light of hope that glittering in the night sky, Cure Moon" 夜空に輝く希望の光, キュアムーン! Yozora ni kagayaki kibō no hikari, Kyua Mun! is the alter ago. Cure Moon represents water, stars and crescent moon. Attacks Moonlight Shoot (ムーンライトシュート Muunraito Shūto?) is the first Cure Moon's Solo attacks. Debuting on Episode 1,3,6. Moonlight Exploitation (ムーンライト搾取 Muumraito Sakushu?) is the second Cure Moon's solo attack. Debuting on episode 6,7. Rainbow Tornado (レインボートルネード Reinbo Torunedo?) is the first duo attack Cure Moon with Cure Sun. Debuting on Episode 4,5. Trivia *Her stage name is "Maria" *Her past is similiar with Sono Chieri Category:BellRose~ Category:2 Light Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Princess Moonlight Category:Female